


Fall

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (que posiblemente no vea la luz), Boys In Love, Everyone lies, Falling In Love, I'm sorry MahiMahi, Lies, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Un drabble que es el inicio de un fanfic, Un ensayo de su personalidad, Watanuki too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Sakuya Watanuki solamente dirá aquello que desean escuchar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen del anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Fall** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Sakuya lo sabe.

Es capaz de comprenderlo porque eso es él.

Un mentiroso de primera.

Odia las mentiras, aunque puede no ser cierto o quizá sí, siempre se tenía que poner en duda todo lo dicho por él. Las puede amar, por la facilidad con que salen de su boca.

Gran dilema del ser humano, el nacer y conocer el libre albedrío.

Las mismas libertades que se toma con su boca para atar con palabras un hechizo que podrían ser las cadenas de una condena o las alas de una verdad. Ah, paradojas, todas intensiones. Cómo se debía actuar en nombre de la paz: con omisiones u honestidad. A qué nivel es bien aceptada la sinceridad en la sociedad.

(Alabados sean los juegos —de dobles— morales).

Sakuya Watanuki solamente dirá aquello que desean escuchar.

Palabras que forman un mensaje.

¿Y el significado?

El significado lo da el receptor, al final, ¿no es acaso ese el papel del escuchante, codificar el mensaje?

—Sayuka, me gustas—. Su castaño amigo con sencillez resuelve sus dilemas.

Mahiru Shirota, ¿qué desea escuchar?

—Tú a mí también, Mahiru. —Sonríe ante la sonrisa radiante que le dedica por su respuesta.

Ah, siempre se podría comparar con mirar el sol.

Sí, Sakuya lo sabe, no hay mentira que pueda ocultar por completo la realidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Who is Sakuya? Who is in fact.
> 
> …
> 
> Recién resucitada… Perdona MahiMahi, fue algo necesario.
> 
> Okey, esto estaba planeado para la convocatoria del grupo, pero a decir verdad, se me fueron los tiempos y en mi libreta sólo tenía escrito esto, es solo el inicio del fic WataMahi SakuBaki que tengo rondando desde hace mucho, a raíz del manga y más concretamente las escenas finales del anime. Quién puede salvarme de mi locura.
> 
> En fin, ahora quedó solo como un ensayo de la personalidad de Watanuki porque no tengo mucho en concreto del personaje. No sé cómo escribirlo, vaya pues, me cuesta y no sé cómo hacerlo In Character.
> 
> Me pasó algo bien chistoso, mientras escribía la escena en el electrónico me emocioné un buen al imaginar la escena, es tan raro para mí, pinche arbusto andante que se está ganando un puesto en mi corazón, y así no se puede.
> 
> Perdón por las faltas de gramática y ortografía y el muy seguro OoC, las notas más largas que el drabble me persiguen.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
